masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Incinerate
Anyone know what precisely "It is very effective against armor" mean? Reave does double damage against Armor - does Incinerate do the same? -DarkJeff 16:33, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know if it is exactly double or not, but it does a decent amount of damage. Odds are that if you have Reave on a toon, that same toon doesn't have Incinerate, so that is not an issue. If you are trying to choose between a toon with Reave and a toon with Incinerate, thats a toss up really. I don't think one does more than the other, but don't quote me on that. -Obisean 10:10, February 8, 2010 (UTC-8:00) ::I've found out. Incinerate is 240% against armor, and Reave is 200% against armor. This means that Heavy Incinerate (70 DPS for 3s) does 504 against armor, while Reave (40 DPS for 4.0/5.5s) does 320/440. Numbers from here, but I can't think of how to word the new information onto the various articles it touches upon. -DarkJeff 21:37, February 11, 2010 (UTC) If Fired from Mordin The "If Fired from Mordin" line seems overly specific. As it is, every squadmate power you manually use travels instantly from you, in a straight line. It's not really necessary to add this addendum to every single power description, is it? Warp does this too - we'd have to say "If fired from Miranda or Thane" and so on. There should just be a general note somewhere, or perhaps a general blurb added to all the "how this power acts" notes. --DarkJeff 07:02, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Duration Do duration bonuses affect how long enemies burn for? Tali's no.1 fan 22:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :And what about other minor abilities like how long weapons are overheated by Overload? Tali's no.1 fan 12:53, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Well? Tali's no.1 fan 15:45, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Splash incineration versus shields Fighting on Korlus, using Mordin with rank 4 area effect Incineration. I noticed that if I hit an unprotected target, a Shielded Blue Sun also had the same on-fire incapacitation animation. Can anyone else confirm splash incineration incapacity works past protection? Grail Quest (talk) 01:10, March 10, 2014 (UTC) "For N7 Paladin Sentinel, the "Freeze Combo" evolution's damage bonus only applies to enemies merely chilled by Snap Freeze." I am wondering what is better for the Quarian Engineer in multiplayer, Freeze Combo or Armor Damage? I've searched all over the net but have read only speculations. Some say that Freeze Combo makes only little difference, Armor Damage being superior... Does anyone have some insight on this? 11:24, March 27, 2015 (UTC)AlceonDays Split proposed. { { split|Incinerate|Incinerate (skill)|part=yes } } I already have the "Incinerate (skill) page ready to submit. Just need to hit the big red button. Fundastraz (talk) 08:47, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :I jumped the gun, on accident. When I said I had the "big red button ready", the new page was literally one click away from being created. When I was doing several things this morning, I afraid clicked on it, and I'm afraid I may have now broken the process for this (7 days). :What are my repercussions? :Fundastraz (talk) 17:23, April 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Incinerate Skill page was created in April 2017. Incinerate power page was updated in November 2017 to remove duplicated information. Split tag no longer needed at this time. Leaving all text in place. --GS877 (talk) 19:27, February 8, 2018 (UTC)